Love is Blind
by M14Mouse
Summary: Genie tells the Queen a story….Another life time, Sydney tell her another.


Love Is Blind

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Genie tells the Queen a story….Another life time, Sydney tell her another. Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Love_bingo prompt: Love is Blind

"Tell me a story, Genie," Her voice whispered softly into his ear. His hand gently stroked her hand. The scent of her perfume filled his senses. Her scent completely drowned the familiar flowers from the garden. Then again, she smelled better than all of the flowers in the world.

"What kind of story, your majesty?"

"Any story will do."

"I have a million stories in many languages, my love. Some I lived through and others are tales told over the fire on a cold winter night. Do you want heroes sailing on the deep blue sea? A woman who changed herself into a man in order to save her father? How about a princess stuck in a tower under a spell?"

"None of those stories, Genie. I do not need to hear another Sleeping Beauty story."

"Hmmm…how about a tale of a princess running away from her father and his advisor and into the arms of kind street urchin?"

"Is it some fairy tale?"

She snorted softly. A grin slowly formed onto his face. Then a wave of sadness hit him. It has been quite sometime that he thought about Aladdin. Despite his hard life, his heart was pure and kind. He was a rarity. He missed the boy.

"No…it was very true story. The young lad happened to be one of my masters."

Her fingers stopped stroking his knee. He could see a flash of something in her eye. Her teeth bit into her lower lip before she spoke.

"Then how can you speak so kindly of him? He was your master after all."

He turned away from her and stared into the distant forest around the caste. The view was beautiful. A fog covered the forest with the sun slowly peaking its way through. Aladdin would be awe.

"Your husband wasn't the first one to try to free me."

"What happened to him?"

"He was killed before he granted me my wish."

He felt a wave of bitterness and guilt rush through him. He could have saved him. Only if he said the words…with the snap of his fingers, he could fix. But he didn't. Aladdin just gave him this sad look on his face when he slipped. It was if…

"How did it happen?"

"The advisor wasn't too happy on being replaced by a street urchin. So, he had him killed."

"I'm lost. What happened? Why would a king's advisor kill a street urchin?"

"Because the princess and him were deeply in love."

"He was blinded by love. How foolish of him."

"Both of them were. The princess loved him as well."

"What I don't understand is how you become involved?"

"Many years earlier, I was put there because one of my former masters started a war. Once, the other side defeated my master. They took me and seal magically into a cave. Only a diamond in the rough could break though. The advisor knew of me from some book or perhaps, he researched it. But he wanted to solidify his power. If the king wouldn't give him what he desired, he wanted it another way. He was sent my former master to retrieve me from a cave."

He remembered the awe on his face when he came out of the lamp. Aladdin kept thinking of him as an illusion, not as a genie.

"Even with your aid…the boy still died and the advisor became king."

"Correct."

"It sounded like the advisor won. He married the princess and gain the power he needed"

"He did but his reign was short. The princess killed him on their wedding night."

Her fingers stopped brushing against his knee.

"Love may be blind, my love…but it is a very powerful thing."

A fleeing look crossed her face then she turned away from him.

They need no other words.

-OUAT-

"I don't know why you reported that idiotic story," Regina said as she threw down the paper in disgust on his desk.

"It is a classic Romeo and Juliet story. Rich girl ran away and married a poor boy because of love. It sells papers. You know it as well as I do. Beside, it will draw them away from the truth." He said as he picked up the paper.

"You are right. The people in this town are nothing but fluffy head puppets. If gossip is what keeps them busy…so be it."

He smiled slightly as he leaned away from his desk and into his chair.

"So, what are we planning today?"

A smile formed on her lips. Her beautiful form moved from the front of his desk to the back. The scene of her perfume filled his sense and her fingers graze against his shoulders.

"If you have to ask…."

Sometimes, he wondered if his love for her blinded him as she whispered softly into his ear.

Sometimes, he thought that she was blinded just the same.

End

A/N: My bestie talked me into writing this after watching two of the episodes. Totally her fault. Read and review if you wish.


End file.
